Starlight
by Rorythedragon
Summary: Girl falls in to middle earth, with a slight difference. Don't think it's a MS. Possible romance. Hmmmmm, righting summaries obviously Isn't the talent I didn't know I had till now, oh well story is better than the summary. :)


_Thoughts are in italics_

"Yeh, give me five and I'll be there." I said and quickly hung up before grabbing my car keys and rushing out of the house. I can't believe I forgot, me and Katie and Liv have been planning this shopping trip for months and some how I managed to forget that this Saturday was the Saturday that I had been so exited about. And now I was going to be late.

I speedily jumped in to my car and pulled out of the drive, and sped off towards the mall. Every set of traffic lights seemed to take for ever to change and the roads were packed with super slow drivers. By the time I made it in to the mall to the chosen meeting place: our favourite cafe, the girls were on there third cup of coffee.

"Seren, where have you been?" Exclaimed Liv as she hailed the waitress to order more drinks.

"I am literally, so sorry. I guess I just forgot." I replied, slightly ashamed as I fell in to another seat at the little table.

"Forgot, FORGOT! How could you forget, we have been planning this trip since April!" Yelled Katie. Terrifying the waitress as she brought over the coffee.

"Look I'm really, really sorry guys I just had a really hectic week that's all."

"Ok. Your hear now so let's finish this coffee double fast to make up for lost time and hit the shops" said Liv excitedly." You need a dress for Nick's party next week!"

_Kill me now!_ I groaned internally. Don't get me wrong I love shopping and wearing dresses is good for special occasions but Liv was going to make me try on every dam in the entire mall. Liv liked to make sure that what ever I got was perfect and nothing less, and it is very hard to find dresses, or clothes that went with my completion. My long, shiny jet black hair and silver eyes make the only colour that looked good on me that I actually liked wearing black. But apparently, according to Liv, I'm not allowed to ware black all the time. I sighed and finished off the rest of my coffee, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Four hours, eleven shops, and around one hundred dresses later, I collapse in to a chair at our favourite cafe. I told Liv and Katie that I liked the black dress that I tried on first and that it would look the best. But did they believe me? No they had to check all the dresses in the mall before they could confirm me a hopeless case and that I would wear black to Nick's party.

We all ordered lattes and some sort of cakey thing each and proceeded to sit in silence until they arrived. Who knew that shopping could be so tiring? The presence of caffeine and sugar in our blood streams seemed to wake us all up a bit and noticing the silence I used the only conversation starter I could think of.

"So, has any body seen The Hobbit?"

Simultaneous groans came from behind Katie and Liv's raised coffee mugs.

"So earlier, when you said you had a really hectic week, you actually meant that you had gone to the cinema to see the hobbit and remembered how much you used to love all that stuff and spent the rest of the week, watching the films, reading the books and ogling and that guy you are assessed with." Said and exasperated Katie.

"No. Well, maybe, ok that just about sums up my entire week. Except he is not a "guy" he is an elf and his name is Legolas and he is extremely hot!"

"No he is not hot! He is so not hot! He looks more like a girl than I do!" Exclaimed Liv. "If one person is hot in that movie it is that Viggo Mortensen guy, he is a real man." Said Liv.

"Well if you like guys that don't bath, I swear that guy really has a personal hygiene issue, either that or a phobia of water. But what ever floats your boat."

"Ahhhhhhh, bored of the rings! Please can we change the subject!" Begged Katie.

"Soooooooo, what are you doing next week end?..."

* * *

Half an hour and several subject changes later, Katie stopped mid flow and looked at me strangely.

"Dude, are you ok" she asked me.

Liv now looked at me with a slightly confused expression on her face, "Seren, your like glowing..."

"What?" I looked down at myself I was glowing _what the?_ There was a strange silver glow coming from my skin and as I watched it got brighter and brighter. I looked up at the completely shocked expressions on my friends faces as the light completely consumed me and obscured my vision.

There was the sudden felling of weightless and the glow started to fade I found my self falling towards a giant green blur. I screamed as the ground rushed up towards me and in my last moments of consciousness I realised how lucky I was that I had managed to land in a pile of what I would wake up to tell myself was mud no matter how my nose told me otherwise, then I blacked out.

**Like it, hate it? Please review but no flames, flames are for toasting marshmallows and fireworks. :)**


End file.
